Douce Journée
by Mohn
Summary: Le récit d'une journée de la vie de James et Lily, parents de Harry Potter, enfermés dans leur maison à Godric Hollow. Le récit de leur dernière journée. JamesxLily


**Douce journée…**

Il ouvrit lentement un œil, réveillé par les faibles rayons du soleil qui traversaient les rainures des volets pour venir se loger sur ses paupières lourdes. L'homme laissa échapper un grognement et se tourna de l'autre côté du lit, évitant la douce lumière. Avec négligence, il tapota le bord du lit et sa main croisa un corps qui soupira, endormi, au contact de sa peau. Le sorcier sourit, les yeux toujours fermés, et entoura de ses bras la forme féminine qu'il connaissait pourtant par cœur, mais qu'il ne se laissait pas de parcourir.

Il plongea son visage dans la chevelure rousse de son épouse qui chatouilla ses narines. L'odeur d'agrume de ses cheveux réveilla pleinement l'homme, qui caressait maintenant délicatement les hanches de la femme de sa vie tout en déposant des baisers sur ses épaules pour la réveiller doucement. Elle laissa échapper un grognement, mélange de plaisir et de mécontentement. Mais les frissons qui traversaient son corps trahissaient son manque d'indifférence. Elle se retourna vers lui, ses yeux verts ouverts pleins de sommeil. Leurs visages se faisaient face, et elle plongea sa tête dans le torse de son mari qui la tint fermement dans ses bras, tout en marmonnant d'une voix pâteuse :

- James, pas maintenant, il est trop tôt…

- Bonjour à toi aussi, répondit-il dans un murmure tout en continuant de baisoter tendrement la chevelure rousse de Lily Potter.

La jeune femme comprit sans mal qu'elle ne pouvait pas gagner cette bataille. Elle n'avait jamais pu lui résister lorsqu'il la serrait dans ses bras ou lui murmurait des mots –mêmes s'ils étaient anodins- à son oreille. Même après plusieurs années de mariage elle se demandait pourquoi est-ce que le plus séduisant –et prétentieux- garçon de sa promotion l'avait choisi, elle. Lorsqu'elle lui posait la question, il répondait simplement, sans jamais perdre son sourire malicieux, qu'il n'aurait jamais été heureux sans elle et qu'elle était la plus belle chose –avec leur fils- qu'il ne lui soit jamais arrivé. Après des déclarations pareilles, Lily regorgeait de bonheur pour le reste de la journée.

Elle sortit son visage fatigué du torse de James pour déposer sur ses lèvres un baiser rempli de douceur et de tendresse. Rapidement, il se retrouva au dessus de la sorcière, l'embrassant avec passion et délicatesse à la fois. Elle répondait à ses baisers, comme déconnecté de la réalité, ses bras entourant les épaules de son époux et ses mains se baladant dans ses cheveux bruns en bataille. Ils s'aimaient comme au premier jour et chaque épreuve passée dans leur vie de couple les unissait un peu plus. Ils avaient beau connaître le corps de l'autre par cœur maintenant, chaque fois qu'ils se frôlaient, s'embrassaient où que leurs deux corps se soudaient dans une passion charnelle, ils ressentaient tous deux des sentiments nouveaux, des sensations étrangères. Ils n'arrivaient pas à se lasser l'un de l'autre.

Ce n'est d'ailleurs qu'une fois que l'homme fit glisser lentement les bretelles de sa chemise de nuit que Lily rompit le contact en murmurant, mi-réprobatrice mi-ennuyée :

- Pas maintenant je t'ai dit ! Nous allons réveiller Harry !

La déception était clairement visible sur le visage de l'ancien attrapeur de Quidditch, mais rapidement effacée lorsque des cris stridents retentirent. Le couple se sourit, amusé.

- Il n'a pas eu besoin de nous on dirait…

La rousse donna une gentille tape sur son épaule alors que les pleurs redoublèrent.

- Tu y vas ? supplia James dans une moue charmeuse

- J'y suis allée hier, je suis fatiguée… S'il te plait, mon chéri…

James poussa un soupir, se rappelant des paroles de son meilleur ami Sirius qui avait remarqué qu'il ne pouvait pas résister aux demandes de Lily. Et ce n'était pas faux, s'en était presque désespérant. Et lorsqu'elle lui souriait, il devenait totalement impuissant. On lui avait dit et répété que l'amour rendait idiot, mais à ce point…

- A condition que tu t'occupes du petit-déjeuner, concéda-t-il en roulant des yeux.

- C'est comme si s'était fait !

Elle lui déposa un léger baiser sur les lèvres et tapota la table de chevet à la recherche de sa baguette. Lui, posa ses lunettes sur son nez et sortit de la chambre d'un pas mal assuré. Il pénétra ensuite dans le couloir et ouvrit la porte juste en face de lui. Les pleurs se turent au moment même où la silhouette de l'homme apparut dans la pièce. Un bébé d'un an, tout au plus, était dans son berceau et s'agrippait aux barreaux de ses petites mains potelées. James attrapa son fils avec toute la délicatesse possible et le serra tendrement contre lui.

- Bonjour Harry

- 'Pa ! 'Pa ! s'écria l'enfant avec enthousiasme en agitant les bras.

Le père éclata de rire alors que le garçon continuait de gigoter. Bientôt, ses exclamations se firent plus pressantes et stridentes et James comprit sans mal qu'il avait faim. Il descendit alors jusqu'à la cuisine, tout en essayant de calmer son fils dans les bras.

Harry avait été la consécration de leur couple. Lorsque Lily avait apprit à son mari qu'ils attendaient un enfant, il avait été terrifié : il ne s'imaginait pas être père, et encore moins un bon… Toutes sortes de frayeurs avaient envahi son esprit, et la plus fréquente était celle-ci : comment pourrait-il correctement élever son fils alors que lui-même avait enfreint presque tous les règlements de Poudlard ? Mais son épouse avait essuyé ses craintes une à une. Et lorsque l'enfant arriva, rien ne parut plus beau et plus merveilleux aux deux parents. Lily était épanouie, et James se surprenait lui-même à éprouver un tel bonheur à la vue d'un enfant qu'il avait tant craint. Son fils.

Arrivé dans la cuisine, la jeune femme rousse dirigeait de sa baguette les assiettes et les tasses d'une main de maître. Elle eut un sourire ravi et accourut près de son fils pour le prendre dans ses bras et lui embrasser le front. Le père s'assit à table et une tasse rempli de café vola jusqu'à lui. Son épouse s'assit en face de lui, posant Harry sur ses genoux qui buvait goulument son biberon. Elle lui caressait les cheveux avec douceur, et murmura alors à l'intention de son mari.

- C'est fou de voir à quel point il te ressemble… Ce sera un très beau jeune homme.

- Et heureusement il a hérité de tes yeux. Je m'en serais voulu autrement.

Les deux adultes eurent un petit rire et finirent leur petit déjeuner en partageant des banalités, puis partirent s'habiller, eux et leur fils. L'enfant montra ensuite une envie importante de monter sur le mini-balai que lui avait offert Sirius et rapidement, il parcouru la maison en volant à bonne hauteur, James sur ses talons qui vérifiait que le petit ne cassait rien. Leur chat rentra à la maison à ce moment et repartit rapidement en échappant un miaulement mécontent alors qu'Harry fonçait sur lui. Lily riait de la scène, assise face à la table basse du salon, un stylo en main.

Une fois que le petit brun eut fini de jouer, son père le posa aux côtés de sa mère en lui donnant un autre de ses jouets. Il s'assit ensuite à leurs côtés, sur la moquette et lut par-dessus l'épaule de sa femme :

_Cher Lunard,_

_Nous espérons tous les trois que tu te portes bien et que ton « petit problème de fourrure » te cause moins de tracas. D'après la Gazette du Sorcier, certains mages sont en train de mettre au point une potion « tue-loup » qui devrait beaucoup t'accommoder. _

Elle n'avait encore rien écrit d'autre et semblait réfléchir au contenu de sa lettre.

- Il m'avait demandé de lui envoyé quelques nouvelles comme Sirius, justifia-t-elle. Tu as quelque chose de particulier à lui dire ?

James ne répondit pas et se leva simplement. Son froncement de sourcil trahissait son agacement qu'elle remarqua bien vite. Elle posa sa main sur son bras comme pour l'apaiser et l'incitait à confier ses problèmes.

- Pourquoi. Pourquoi devons nous nous cacher de nos meilleurs amis et garder la correspondance rien que par lettre ? Pourquoi devons-nous continuer à rester enfermer dans cette maison et ne pas pouvoir mettre le nez dehors ?

- Tu le sais très bien, soupira-t-elle, il en va de notre sécurité et de celle d'Harry.

James jeta un regard à son fils, qui observait maintenant la conversation comme s'il en comprenait le sens. Il savait très bien que c'était pour protéger son fils, et la femme de sa vie qu'il avait choisi l'enfermement, et si il avait à le faire il le referait… il avait juste besoin d'expulser sa colère. Il avait du mal à supporter cette situation.

- Plus d'un an. Voilà plus d'un an qu'on vit caché, sans que personne ne nous connaisse presque sans sortir de chez nous. Tu penses que c'est une vie ça ?

- Dumbledore a dit que c'était la meilleure solution pour…

Le brun à lunette frappa du poing le mur et sentit ses phalanges craquer sous le choc. Il retint une grimace de douleur et marmonna :

- Tu peux comprendre que j'en ai assez de supporter ça ! Dumbledore nous a condamnés à l'exil ! Si ça se trouve le seigneur des Ténèbres ne nous cherche plus ! Comment pouvons-nous le savoir si nous restons enfermés ! hurla-t-il, à son grand étonnement

Lily le dévisagea avec raideur et une sévérité de maîtresse d'école, tandis qu'Harry se mit à pleurer, peu habitué à entendre son père crier ainsi. La rousse se pencha vers lui et le prit dans ses bras, tentant de le calmer tout en lançant sèchement :

- Nous en avons déjà discuté, James. Si tu veux partir, pars. Moi je reste avec Harry.

Elle lui lança un regard noir puis monta les escaliers en chuchotant des mots tendres à l'oreille de son fils. C'est après ces remontrances que l'homme retrouva immédiatement son calme, se traitant mentalement d'abrutis. Il n'avait pas peur, il savait parfaitement qu'il resterait. Des scènes comme celles-ci se multipliaient jours après jours. Lily et lui avaient beau paraître être le couple modèle, ils n'en étaient pas moins humains et les disputes de ce genre étaient fréquentes mais ne duraient jamais.

Toutefois, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de s'en vouloir. Rien que pour Harry. Comme toujours. Les remords l'accablaient et il monta lentement les escaliers pour fixer derrière la porte de la chambre du bébé la femme de sa vie qui embrassait doucement son enfant sur le front et le déposa dans son berceau. Le brun avait beau être connu comme quelqu'un d'orgueilleux et prétentieux, à chaque fois que cette même scène se déroulait devant ses yeux, il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être attendri. Et d'ailleurs, ses amis l'avaient taquiné de nombreuses fois à cause de ça, déjà à Poudlard lorsqu'il regardait la rousse d'un air rêveur.

Lily sortit de la chambre, ses yeux verts découpés en amandes croisèrent ceux chocolat de son mari. Elle lui lança un regard lourd de reproche et entra dans leur chambre et se laissa tomber sur le lit. Son mari la suivit d'un pas silencieux et se posa à ses côtés. Il hésita puis caressa doucement le bras découvert de sa femme qui ne le repoussa pas.

- Ecoute, commença-t-elle d'une petite voix, je comprends que tu en as assez de tout ça. Je sais très bien que tu as besoin de liberté et que cet enfermement te pèse mais…

Il déposa lentement un doigt sur ses lèvres et sourit tristement, montrant qu'il voulait se faire pardonner. Elle leva les yeux au ciel et continua de parler, un rictus remplit de bienveillance :

- Quand Voldemort sera anéanti, quand nous pourrons enfin vivre en toute liberté, nous déménagerons dans une ville plus heureuse. Nous aurons une belle maison avec un grand jardin, tu pourras reprendre ton métier d'Aurore et tu apprendras à Harry à jouer au Quidditch. Sirius, Remus, Peter et les autres viendront nous voir, ils emmèneront peut-être notre fils en ballade et lui feront découvrir les magasins de farce et attrape à Pré-au-lard, ou alors Remus lui offrira des livres. Quand il rentrera à Poudlard, nous serons tout les deux et aux vacances, il invitera ses amis à la maison.

Au fil de ses paroles, elle avait délicatement posé son front sur celui de son mari, ce dernier fermant les yeux. Elle continua ainsi, décrivant avec une précision rêveuse les Noëls se succédant, les amis et premiers amours de leurs fils, leurs sorties tous les trois…Tous deux imaginaient cet avenir radieux où ils seraient heureux. Ensemble.

- Ce sera merveilleux, chuchota le brun.

Rapidement, la rousse déposa un baiser furtif sur les lèvres de son époux qui frémirent légèrement. Les deux adultes sourirent, et James caressa lentement la joue de la sorcière tout en murmurant :

- Que dirais-tu de donner à Harry un petit-frère ? Pour que nous ne soyons pas trop seuls quand il sera à Poudlard ?

- Ou une petite sœur ! répliqua la rousse, mi-amusée mi-accusatrice

- Je prends ça comme un oui, alors, conclut-il dans un sourire empli de tendresse et d'amour.

Lily éclata de rire alors que son mari commença à embrasser avec ardeur son cou, tout en relevant les pans de sa jupe.

Jamais ils n'auraient pu imaginer que ce soir-là, le Seigneur des Ténèbres ouvrirait leur porte, la mort sur ses talons. Jamais ils n'auraient pu imaginer que leur vie se soit éteinte devant tout le bonheur qu'il leur restait à vivre.

Jamais personne ne penserait que ce soir-là, la légende du Survivant débuterait.


End file.
